There are a number of single motor vehicle closure and release door latch systems in use today. Current single motor closure and release latches require sophisticated actuator motor control with bi-directional operation. In addition, current single motor closure and release latches also require complex mechanisms to achieve the functionality. If power should fail during the operation of current single motor closure and release latches, many latch mechanisms require manual intervention to disengage the power closure actuator. Other latch mechanisms use a centrifugal clutch that disconnects the motor from the mechanism in the event of a power failure. Such latch mechanism systems, however, can give the impression of a secured door due to the potentially high backdrive forces of the actuator. Other latch mechanism systems have no manual release function and do not have any means to manage power failure during closure.